1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a integral self-retaining read-out block construction for rapidly mounting and removing the block and its associated front panel card from a module chassis in a snap-in snap-off fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of devices, such as screws, spring washers and nut connections have heretofore been employed to mount various types of objects, such as read-out blocks, on module chassis in snug physical contact with one another.
An example issued one of the prior art devices that employs such screw and nut connections for mounting instrument parts in snug contact with one another is shown in the H. A. Bakke U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,225 issues Jan. 25, 1966.
These screw, washer and nut parts are of a small size and therefore difficult to handle during mounting operations. There is also a tendency during the previously mentioned mounting operations for an operator to drop and lose some of these parts. This type of mounting device has not been satisfactory because of the excessive amount of time that is required for an operator to replace these lost parts with new ones in order to complete such a mounting operation.